


Not what we expect

by miabicicletta



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miabicicletta/pseuds/miabicicletta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sherlock, who is this woman?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not what we expect

“Sherlock, who is this woman?”

Molly studied the image on his mobile. The woman’s dark hair curled behind her ear. A teasing smile played at the corner of her lips. The image details showed it was old—taken ages ago on an altogether different phone. He’d had to have transferred the photo at least twice. Which told her it was something he treasured. Someone.

She looked up, hesitant. “Is she…the woman who died?”

“Yes, Molly. Hand me the pipette.”

“Oh,” she looked at the lovely woman again. “I’m sorry.”

“Sentiment,” he scoffed. “Beaker.”

She passed the beaker across the table, considering him. “Did you love her?”

He was quiet for a long time. “Yes.”

“I thought so," she nodded, looking down. She felt very nosy and awkward for asking. "You know, my mother says the people we love stay with us, even when they are gone. Though not always in the ways we want or expect them to.”

He heaved a great sigh. “As usual, your mother is deeply presumptuous, unnecessarily intrusive and, as it happens,” he said, turning to look at her, “entirely correct.”

Molly touched his hand, smiled with great empathy. “I love you, too, you know, Sherlock.”

“I do.” He leaned down and planted a sweet kiss on the top of her head. Molly's blonde fringe fell into her eyes. “And for that I am grateful, Molly Watson. Every bit as much as I was for the love of your namesake.”

Her godfather smiled at her, and if it was more than a little sad, she would never tell. He didn't like people knowing when he was sad. True enough, he quickly pushed emotion aside and swatted her lab goggles down. “But do stop avoiding your science homework. For _that_ I’m quite certain she would never forgive me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the feelings!


End file.
